


Unexpected Side Effects

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Grumpy Picard, Humor, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard hates medical attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is set right after the episode "Samaritan Snare".

  
  
"Your new artificial heart is functioning normally, the readings are all well within established parameters. You're in excellent health, Captain."  
  
"Thank you for your evaluation, Doctor," he growled.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Are we finished?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He harrumphed, got up from the biobed and walked towards the door.  
  
"Oh, Captain?"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"I want to see you again tomorrow."  
  
He whirled around. "Doctor...?"  
  
She raised her index finger. "Don't make me order you."  
  
"I thought you said I was fine?"  
  
"Yes, but one has to monitor a new artificial heart very carefully in the first few days after surgery. There might still be some unexpected side effects."  
  
"Alright, alright," he sighed. "Tomorrow, then."  
  
"Tomorrow. Whenever you find the time. I know you're a busy man."  
  
"I'm glad we finally agree on something." He glared at her for a few seconds, then turned and marched out of sickbay.  
  
Katherine Pulaski smiled broadly.


End file.
